Roads to Nightfall
by Chained Fighter
Summary: Sequel of Way to Twilight. Friends were lost, friendships were built and destroyed, many did not come back, but is it really over? Ten years later, someone new has entered the scene. Can she help defend and repair the worlds before it's too late, even if she can't remember?


**Welcome to the start of the sequel! I sincerely hope you all enjoy while I'll try not to make as many regretables as last story's (if ya thought there were…), but hey! You live and you learn! I DO own Kingdom-**

**Police: *busts in the room* Freeze!**

**Chained: Ok ok! I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts! But wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

"I'm sure it's over here!"

"Well hurry up! Or are you just scared of another beating in front Kairi?"

"Keep dreaming!"

My eyes barely opened as I heard the sound of two boys ringing through my ears. There, I saw a blurred figure walking out of an opening that I couldn't quite make out. I was on something soft, with my knees partly away from my chest and my arms limp.

"Now I know it's somewhere over here…" I heard his voice once again as he walked in farther. At once, he stopped abruptly in my direction, kneeling down to me. With my vision not clear at all, I couldn't tell what he was looking at. I tried to stand, but found myself unable to even move.

"What's taking you so long?" The other boy yelled from afar, his voice impatient.

"I think you should come see this…" He called back slowly. At the boy's words, another male walked in from the previous opening.

"This had better be-" Just like the first boy, this one stopped cold. Mustering all of my strength, I pushed my feet away from me, trying to get leverage from what I was leaning on. My arms found their way on the stone support, slowly and weakly edging me up. Finally being able to stand, I took a step, only to discover that my legs worked as well as my entire body, sending me straight back to the ground.

"H-hey!" Was the last thing I heard before I fell back into darkness.

I opened my eyes once again, feeling something soft under me. The palms of my hands, which were on the material, pressed softly against it before I groggily opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a small boat with three little figures on board. Sitting up, I looked around, rubbing my eyes, with hands which I found were gloved, so I could see clearly. It was a boy's room, a cluttered one at that. Socks and other clothes were splayed throughout the space in a disorganized fashion.

"Ah, you're awake!" I jumped as I heard a voice out of nowhere. Turning around, I noticed a red headed girl with blue eyes looking right back at me. She put her hand near her mouth, calling for someone. "Sora, Riku!"

"Who…" I started to ask, finally finding my words. At once, two familiar looking boys walked through the door; one had brown hair and blue eyes while the other had silver hair with a teal eye color.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked first.

"I…" I slowly looked down at the palms of my hands, which were now facing me on my lap. "I'm...ok." I finally answered.

"That's a relief." The redhead grinned.

"But, how did you get down there in the first place?" The silver haired boy asked. I looked straight at him. That was a good question.

"I don't know." I said simply. "I don't... remember."

"You don't remember?" The brunette repeated. "Boy, that's weird."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you soon." He smiled. "My name's Riku by the way."

"I'm Kairi!" The redhead chimed in, grinning.

"And I'm Sora." The brunette said lastly, putting his arms behind his back in a relaxed manner.

"I-" I closed my mouth, pausing my sentence completely. "I..." Kairi raised her eyebrows slightly, signaling for me to go on as Sora's brow furrowed. "I don't..."

"You don't remember that either?" Kairi asked in disbelief, leaning closer to me. Looking into her eyes, my eyes widened in return, my mind flashing back somewhere strange.

_NO! MI-_

"Agh...!" I flinched back, clutching my head.

"Whoa!" Sora stepped forward with worry as Kairi backed away, frightened.

"What happened?" Riku asked the girl.

"I-I don't know..." She stammered. I saw her hand fly up, probably to her chest to try slowing her now rapid heart rate.

"No, it wasn't her." I let go of my head and looked up to the rest of them once more. "My name is... Migaru." Riku folded his arms with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well," He started. "That was sooner than I thought."

"Is there anything else you remember?" Sora questioned me. My newfound headache subsiding, I pondered over this for a moment. All I drew were blanks.

"Not at the moment…no…" I sighed. Both Kairi and Sora exhaled in distress as Riku simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we've got one thing." He told the three of us, trying to lift our spirits. "Besides, if she remembered her name that fast, it won't take much time to get the rest of her memories back."

"I wonder how you lost them though." Sora looked to me.

"Yea…" I replied, thinking about the matter also. How exactly does one go about losing memories anyway? Sitting at the edge of the bed, I asked them a question. "I don't live here?"

"Nope." Kairi answered. It wasn't much of a question anyway, finally noticing how different I looked from them. My skin was much darker than theirs, even my clothes, a black three-quarter sleeved shirt with a small breast pocket and long pants slightly covering my black shoes contrasted from their bright yellow, red, and lavender clothing. Even my black hair contrasted from their lighter colored hair. "But I asked my parents in advanced if you could stay at my house for the time being." She grabbed my hands, smiling brightly. "They said yes!"

_How carefree_, I thought to myself, standing up. Just as the redhead said, I was taken by her parents with open arms, free to live with them until my lost memories were restored. Unfortunately, it had been weeks with no result. But that's when Riku posed a question one day.

"Another world?" Sora asked as we all sat near the shack next to a wooden bridge.

* * *

"Exactly." Riku replied, believing he was on to something. "And if you think about it, things start to make sense."

"Like how we've never seen her before?" Kairi clarified. Riku tipped his head to the girl in agreement, folding his arms.

"And she just appears here, like you did."

"Kairi too?" I asked as the two boys nodded, looking to each other. How weird… "And that raft you're building…"

"Is just for that." The silver haired boy finished. "The faster we can get this raft finished, the sooner we can find out if there are any worlds out there." Riku put his hand to his chin in serious thought. "There's just no way this could be all there is..."

I intertwined my fingers behind my back, looking towards the three of them. The thought was pretty unreasonable, especially for kids our age, considering all other possibilities there could be-not that I could think of any at the moment, but I'm sure there were some. Finally, I decided to voice my thoughts. "I don't know… "

"And we'll continue not to if we don't at least try." Riku steeled his resolve as he crossed his arms, looking directly to me. "Don't you want to see the outside worlds, Migaru?"

"_If _there _are _any."

"Well, if there were," Kairi interjected as we all stood up, my height slightly above Sora's. "Then wouldn't there be a better chance of your memory returning?"

"You have a point." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips with a smile. "If there _are _other worlds out there, and I'm from any of them, then I'll admit you're right. Hey, I'll even give you a Sea-Salt-" I stopped there, not exactly knowing what to say next.

"A sea salt?" Sora asked.

"Ah, forget I said anything." I replied, not sure myself. Deciding to dismiss that from my mind completely, we set off to work even harder to build the raft- I use the term 'we' lightly, since Sora lazed off sometimes and Kairi took inventory-, nearly getting it finished and ready for our journey.

"We need three more logs, cloth, two ropes, and some food." I said to myself, memorizing what Kairi had told me before I went ahead on my makeshift boat, hurriedly made weeks ago to make it to and fro without trouble, to the islands. As I make it to the dock, where I spotted Riku and Sora's boats, I noticed Sora lying down on the sand with his hands behind his head, ready for a nap.

"Migaru…" He said groggily, tilting his head up to me as I walked over.

"Kairi isn't going to be here for a little bit," I started before he could look for the redhead that would shake him out of his sleep. "But keep your eyes open. She could come in at anytime." The boy nodded and, in time, was out like a light. "Sweet dreams…" At that moment, I spotted a brunette wearing yellow. "Hey Selphie!"

The girl turned around, smiling brightly when her eyes met mine. "Migaru!" I met her halfway as she ran over.

"Do you know where I can find some rope or cloth lying around?"

"Hm…" She leaned over on her other leg, crossing her arms and pondering with her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened her eyes, standing straight. "Oh! I think there's some where Tidus is practicing." She pointed up to the sandy blonde haired boy on a barred ledge, swinging his red staff around. "Ask him if you can't find it there."

"Thanks a lot." With that, I trailed over near the small pond, climbed up the ladder, and made it to where Tidus practiced.

"Hey Migaru!" The boy called enthusiastically, continuing his practice as always. "Have you seen Riku? He's supposed to take me, Selphie, and Wakka on today!"

"No actually…" I answered, spotting the rope and cloth that I needed. I saw his boat, but the male was nowhere to be found, as far as I could see.

"He can't run away from us forever!" He yelled with determination, waving his staff in the air before swing is back and forth again.

"I'm sure he can't." I chuckled before leaving him. Walking to the other side of the island, I laid down the supplies on the raft, waiting for Kairi to come over and take inventory. Lazily waking over even slower than usual back to the front of the island, I found said redhead hopping off to the dock with a huge grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow before following her eyes. There, I noticed that she was staring at Sora, happily walking over to him as he started rising up. Yawning, he laid right back down in time to see a hovering Kairi.

"Whoa!" He brunette yelled, shooting up this time, much to the joy of the giggling redhead. "Give me a break Kairi."

"Sora you lazy bum," She said, putting her hands behind her back. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No!" He said, trying to play the victim. "This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-ow!" The brunette was interrupted by a light punch to the head by the girl.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream." He replied, unsure himself. "Or was it? I don't know."

"Hey, there." I called, waving one of my arms for them to see as I made it to them. "You HAVE to get yourself together Sora. Quit trying to make things up."

"No way, I'm serious Migaru!" Sora urged on, not quite pleading yet. "What was that place? So bizarre..." I looked over to Kairi who, in return, rolled her eyes, not believing it for a second.

"Yea, sure." She told him as she walked over to the shore. Sora looked over at her, then peered to me as well.

"Say, Kairi," He began. "Migaru, what were your home towns like? You know, where you grew up?" I glanced at the male, a puzzled look on my face.

"Have you already forgotten?" I questioned him. "I've got no memory of where I came from."

"And I told you before." Kairi answered. "I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing but my name." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You two ever wanna go back?" I pondered over this while Kairi spoke confidently after a moment of thought.

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..." He trailed on.

"But you know," The redhead continued. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Who knows...?" I finally responded. "I don't think I would even know if I was there or not."

"And if we _did _find it, I'd like to see it." He answered both of us, getting ready to stand. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"The raft, that's all." I replied to her rhetorical question.

"Of course."

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The three of us turned to see the boy Tidus trying to find carrying a heavy looking log around his arm.

"Oh right, and our fourth member." I brushed the tip of my nose, wondering how he of all people could escape my mind.

"Losing some more of your memory already?" Riku teased. "You _have _to keep it together."

"Oh very funny." I raised an eyebrow with a small grin.

"So," He continued. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"No way!" I argued. "I just put some supplies away just a minute ago."

"Point taken." He nodded, walking straight to Kairi as he tossed the log onto an unsuspecting Sora. The brunette yelped in surprise as the weight of the dismembered tree threw him to the sand. "But you're just as lazy as he is." Kairi giggled as I helped Sora throw the log off of him and Riku sat down.

"So you noticed." The redhead became more enthusiastic as she made a suggestion. "Ok, we'll finish it together!"

"Weren't we _already _supposed to finish it together?" I asked, taking my place on the sand beside Sora. Unfortunately, the girl ignored me and continued.

"I'll race you!" Both Sora and Riku looked to each other, eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"The boys have spoken." I started to lie down on the sand, putting my arms behind my head. But Kairi wouldn't let up.

"Ready?" She said without warning. "Go!" The next thing I knew, after a moment of silence, was the two boys sprinting off as fast as they could. As I put my head up in shock, I found Kairi running behind them as well. I shot up, huffing as I tried to catch up with at full speed.

"W-wait!" I gasped, using too much energy to catch up as I still trailed behind Kairi. "I thought we weren't r-racing!" After getting everything situated, we all decided to spend the rest of our time for the day at one of the separated islands, where Kairi, with Sora, sat on a bent palm tree while Riku leaned against it and I sat on the sand, resting my head on it.

"So," Sora opened. "Migaru and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?"

"We can't be sure." I told him, my arms crossed.

"But it could be, nonetheless." Riku looked down to my direction as if trying to convince me that it was. "We'll never know by staying here." I sighed.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora questioned his best friend.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi interjected with a light giggle. "What would you do there?" The boy uttered a small hum in thought before answering.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it."

"That's surprising." I looked up at him, my brow furrowed in a bit of shock.

"It's just that…" Riku continued. "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" That was a question I couldn't answer myself. "And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"You have me there." I replied.

"I don't know." Sora said at the exact same time as Riku nodded in comprehension.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." He began to walk out further on the very small island. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you two." He turned to the both of us. "If you hadn't come here Kairi, I probably would've never thought of any of this. And if Migaru hadn't come, I might have given up on the whole thing. Thanks you two."

"You're welcome." The redhead tittered as I simply nodded. Calling it a day, we all went back home, the boys staying behind for whoever knows what. The next day, as we docked out boats, we noticed that Sora and Riku's vessels already there, but we couldn't find them in the front of the island at all.

"I'll check the back." Kairi said.

"I'm going to look for everything else." I told her. "I'm sure their doing the same."

"Remember." The redhead instructed. "We need one Seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, and three fish."

"You said water before, didn't you?"

"Yea, but I was going to get Sora to do that." She snickered. "I wouldn't think you knew the difference between saltwater and fresh water."

"Saltwater?"

"See?"

"Fine, I'll get some of the rest." I huffed, taking my leave.

"Hey, hold on a second." She called. "You can't climb right?" My mind wandered back to my failed attempts when I tried to climb trees before or anything without a ladder; all resulting in failure.

"Nope…" I answered bluntly.

"Then I'll leave the coconuts and egg to Riku." All that was left for me were the mushrooms and fish.

"No problem." With that, she gave me a net to catch the fish and we both went our separate ways. Catching the fish weren't a big problem, but the fish were as they continued to keep jumping and swimming everywhere, soon leaving me drenched in water. As soon as I caught them many minutes later, I begrudgingly strapped them to the raft, the fish themselves in the water under the net. "Now for the mushrooms." Bounding off, I remembered spotting one in the back of the island.

"Aw, man!" I heard as I picked the first mushroom under the broken bridge, careful not to break it. "Now the score's one to three!"

"Alright, we're naming the raft Highwind." Score…raft…I finally put the pieces together.

"Were you two doing the usual again?" I ran over to the ledge above me, where it was taking-or rather took- place. I raised my arms up and grabbed the wood on the top of the ledge, trying to pull myself up but to no avail.

"Hold on." I heard Riku above me, raising me up.

"And here I was, working hard." I said, holding the mushroom up to them.

"We could tell…" Sora looked at me, noticing that I was soaked. "Did you go for a swim?"

"Sorry," Kairi gleefully apologized before I could answer. "We were figuring out a name for our raft."

"And it's Highwind? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Riku stated. "We raced for it. I bet you can tell who won."

"So I was right when I said the usual…" I mumbled as I saw Sora glare at Riku.

"Alright, back to work you guys." Kairi directed us to our respective jobs. It wasn't long until I found the second mushroom behind a large rock.

"Now all that's left is the last one." I said to myself. The _secret place is the last place to check,_ I thought, hurrying over. As I was near the entrance, I couldn't help but hear a small scraping on the wall. At the entrance, I watched Sora stand, picking up exactly what I needed. I stepped closer, not getting far at all when Sora looked to his left in alarm.

"Wh-who's there?" He questioned in a frightened voice. Right before I wanted to say it was me and he had no reason to be frightened, another voice piped up.

"I've come to see the door to this world." A strong chill ran its way up my spine, not stopping there as it dispersed through my entire body. Thinking fast, I backed away from the entrance, hiding behind a stone.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected." The voice continued as my breathing started to speed up.

_What's going on?_ I could almost hear my heartbeat because of how rapidly it was pounding. I was absolutely terrified, but I hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora stammered.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." The voice sounded like someone I had heard before…but I couldn't place where it was from at all. It wasn't from the island, I could be sure of that. But it sounded so familiar…

"Well, whoever you are," Sora started. "Stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" He seemed to have finally noticed something. "W-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies behind the door."

"So, you're from another world!" Sora concluded. My head was thinking so many things at once that I didn't even have the time say anything against his statement.

_Another world?_

_That's just NOT possible._

_But he's right there._

_There could be another reason-_

_Then where am I from?_

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The robed man's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, going on with his opinions.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." As Sora turned to a large door, the robed figure looked straight towards me. At that moment, I dashed out of the stone cave and several feet away from it when I made it out. I breathed hard not only because of the over exertion of my energy when I ran away, but from fear as well.

"Migaru?" I screamed and turned around to see Riku flinch in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"O-o-of c-course!" I sputtered nervously. "W-why might yo-you ask t-that?"

"You're pale. And nervous." He said bluntly.

"Nervous?" I laughed, trying my best to hide my fear. I didn't want to drag anyone into something I couldn't explain. "No, I'm fine actually. But if you could do me a favor and hand these to Kairi-" I quickly shoved the mushrooms into his also gloved hands. "I'd really appreciate it. I'm not feeling very good right now. I think I'll go home." Anywhere but this island was fine at that moment. Speeding over and unhooking the rope that kept my boat tied to the island and boarding it. Turning around only once, I waved to the confused silver haired male. Making it to my room without having to see anyone, I lied down on my bed, clutching my bangs as I turned my body, my back facing the bed as a result.

"What was that?" I muttered, not feeling my heart slowing down. That feeling; where else have I felt that before? Just who was that man, and where did he come from? I continued thinking up questions until my eyes grew heavy, only realizing that I had fallen into a deep sleep when the sound of a loud thunder clap woke me up. Looking out of the window, I found that there was indeed a storm. But this one was strange; it looked like it was staying on the island.

_With a storm like this, the raft could be swept away, _I thought as another clap of thunder erupted from far away. Looking down to the water, I noticed Kairi halfway to the island, probably thinking the same thing I was. What was she thinking? She couldn't go alone like that, she could get hurt!

"The island…the raft…Kairi…" I murmured, tightening my grip on my bed sheets. "I can't go back…" I really couldn't. What would happen if that man was still there? The robed man himself and the words he spoke, they were all so strange; why did I find them so frightening?

_This world has been connected._

"Absolutely _nothing _will go wrong." I fortified my resolve as I snuck out of the window and back down to get my boat, heading to the island. When I arrived, I found Sora just arriving himself. "Sora?"

"Migaru, you're here to?" I nodded to his question as he pointed two floating figures in the water. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

"I saw her on her way from my window." I informed him. Just then, we noticed small black blobs materialize out of the ground. Those blobs began to take form, sprouting up yellow glowing eyes and a very familiar form. Both Sora and I looked as though we've seen those things before. I however, backed away, trembling.

"W-w-what?!" I yelled in alarm as they came closer.

"Come on!" Sora yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along as we ran to get away from them. Pulling out the wooden sword he always used to fight from the raft, he began swinging away at the small creatures. With only fingerless gloves as my weapons, the most I could do was run with the brunette and pull him away from their attacks while I dodged as well. As we both had gotten further, I observed the swings of Sora's sword, finding that they did nothing.

"What are these things?" I thought aloud, pushing Sora ahead, one of the creatures missing the two of us by a hair.

"Look! There's Riku!" Sora pointed to the small separate island that we usually spent the end of our days on. "I bet Kairi's with him too!" We both raced to the silver haired boy, who stood nonchalantly in the middle of the small island, to find that our redheaded friend was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see her…" It was good that Riku was safe, but Kairi could have been anywhere. Unlike Riku, the redhead couldn't take care of herself in a situation like this.

"Where's Kairi!" Sora demanded. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened…" Riku droned, ignoring his friend.

"What?"

"The door has opened you two!" He turned to face us, an excited smile on his face. "Now we can go see the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" The words he spoke silenced the both of us.

"Where is she?" I started. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Once we step through," He continued. "We might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us."

"Fear…?" I repeated, thinking back to the recent events of today.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held out his hands to both of us.

"Riku…" Sora trailed. Instantly, darkness started to surround his lower body, as well as ours.

"Sora!" I called as the ink-like substance engulfed me completely.

"Migaru!" I heard him call. "Hang on!" But that was the last I had heard of the boy until I lost consciousness.


End file.
